


Officer Bane!

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Malec Smut-Fic Challenge 2 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barman!Magnus, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Condoms, Cop!Alec, Cops and robbers roleplay, Dick riding, Grumpy Alec, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Jealous Magnus, Kissing, M/M, Protection is Important!, Shameless Smut, Smut, Storeroom Sex, Supportive Jace, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: After the day from hell, Officer Alec Lightwood just wants to drink until he forgets. That is; until a hot barman poses the possibility of a hot hookup in the back room. Barman, Magnus Bane is more than happy to help the hot cop forget his hard day. And we all know that the only thing better than whiskey, after a hard day, is a hard fuck.





	Officer Bane!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all. This is a special birthday gift for IronMalec and TheSilverChaos, and an early birthday gift for SimplyKay22. It was harder than I thought it would be to take the prompts of three people and roll them all into one fic. But it was fun to write! 🤣🤣
> 
> The prompt was, grumpy cop Alec, jealous Magnus, Alec wearing his own cuffs, Magnus wearing his badge, Sub Alec, Dom Magnus, Just a hookup. Trying to write grumpy sub Alec was... a challenge! 😳🤣 I hope I got it right folks! Happy birthday to yall, love YA'S! 🎂🎊🎁🍸🍾✨🎉💃😍😘😘😘

Alec Lightwood flung the door of the bar open and stalked inside, wanting nothing more than to get roaring drunk and forget the day from hell. They were so understaffed at the precinct that he’d had to book in every arrest that he had made, himself. New York needed more cops!

 

Slumping down on a stool at the bar, he rolled his eyes when people started moving away, clearing a two stool space either side of him. Signalling the barman, he ordered a whiskey, neat, double, without even looking at him. 

 

This wasn’t Alec’s regular bar but it was the one closest to the precinct. Taking the glass that appeared before him, he threw it back and signalled for another, just in time for the door to open. 

 

“Seriously, Jace, I’m not in the mood,” Alec muttered when his partner slid into the chair next to him. He could hear the judgement in Jace’s eye roll, not even having to look up to know that that was Jace’s reaction.

 

“You went too far, Alec,” Jace said quietly, resting his hand on Alec’s arm. Alec, shrugging him off and ordering another drink had him pulling his hand back, knowing better than to try and touch him when he was like this.

 

“No, he went too far when he mugged an old lady and put her in the hospital for a measly $15,” Alec muttered, slamming his glass back down on the bar. “$15, Jace.”

 

“Well, the official line is; you went too far,” Jace said, signalling for his own drink before turning back to Alec, leaning in close to whisper, “fuck the official line, I woulda kicked the shit out of him too. I’m gonna go home and jerk off to the image of his smashed in face.” 

 

Alec almost snorted his drink through his nose, choking as Jace patted him on the back. “You’re such an asshole,” he muttered when Jace laughed, the corners of his own mouth tugging up behind the napkin that had appeared in front of him.

 

“Yeah, but I’m your asshole,” Jace said, grabbing Alec’s face and aiming fake kisses at Alec that he knew wouldn’t land.

 

“Yeah, you’re my asshole alright. You’re full of shit,” Alec said, elbowing Jace off of him. Jace was an asshole but they’d saved each other’s asses more times than he could count so he let him off. 

 

Alec looked up to thank the barman for the napkin, his eyes flicking up the body, encased in a green and gold geometric patterned shirt, over wide shoulders and bulging arms, long neck with a large Adam’s apple and into the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. Brown with a few golden amber flecks. The guy had a few green streaks in his bangs too and gold eyeliner on the lids of his angular eyes. 

 

“Thanks,” Alec said, staring up at the guy. The bar might not have been his regular hangout, that would be the Hunter’s Moon, but he had drunk in here enough times to have seen the guy around. Feeling emboldened by the quarter bottle of whiskey he had drunk, he offered his hand to the barman. “Alec Lightwood,” he said.

 

“Magnus Bane. And you’re welcome,” Magnus said, eyes raking over the guy’s uniform as he shook his hand. Lightwood had been in a few times, usually in a leather jacket and jeans but never in this. Hot was a word for lesser mortals. A grin broke over his face when the cop’s eyes dropped. Perfect. “So, You’re a cop?” he asked, ignoring the blonde that was trying to get his attention.

 

“Uh, yeah?” Alec asked, confusion rolling through him until he looked down and realised that he still had his uniform on, unlike Jace. The day from hell had had him storming from the precinct and into the nearest bar. “Why do you ask?” he asked, also confused about why Magnus would ask in such a familiar way.

 

“I've seen you in here a few times, I didn’t know you were a cop,” Magnus said, slowly scrubbing at the same spot he’d been scrubbing since the cop had walked in.  _ And his stupid boyfriend. Fuck!   _ “Can I help you with something?” he scowled at Alec’s blonde asshole, having heard their conversation.

 

“Uh yeah, a drink?” Jace asked, staring at the rude barman when he finally paid him some attention, his eyebrow rising when the guy glared at him before slamming a beer down. “What crawled up his ass?” he muttered at Alec when the guy practically snatched the ten out of his hand and stalked off to the cash register.

 

“Me, hopefully,” Alec muttered, fighting his grin when Jace choked on his beer, and when Magnus deposited Jace’s change into a tip jar at the end of the bar. “Do you think he’s into guys?” he whispered to Jace, leaning closer to try and get an eyeful of the barman’s ass. His gaze dropped when Magnus turned to look at him. 

 

“Dude, you’re practically sitting in my lap, drooling. At least make him work for it,” Jace said, elbowing Alec back onto his barstool but leaning back a bit so Alec could carry on eye fucking the barman.  _ Maybe he’ll calm down a bit if he gets a good fucking. _

 

“I’m not drooling, he’s so fucking hot though,” Alec said, aiming his elbow at Jace once more. “Well, do you? Think he’s into guys I mean?” he asked quietly. 

 

“Probably, he’s been sizing you up since I walked in here, probably has been every time you come in here,” Jace said with a shrug.

 

“What do you think he looks like under that shirt, look at it straining over his arms. It’s barely clinging on for dear life,” Alec muttered, watching the barman’s biceps when he poured a beer from one of the old fashioned pumps, the muscles straining against the stiff lever.

 

“Ohmygod he probably looks dreamy,” Jace gushed, flinging his joined hands up to his cheek and batting his eyelashes in Alec’s direction before rolling his eyes. “I’m not into cock and balls, remember,” he said, quieting his voice and leaning in when Magnus turned in their direction. 

 

“Now’s your chance to find out though,” Jace whispered, swigging down half of his beer before standing. “Use protection, and I’m not talking about your gun,” he whispered, pulling Alec into a back-slapping hug, mainly because Alec was choking again, before winking at the scowling barman and heading for the door.

 

“Lover’s tiff?” Magnus asked hopefully, handing Alec another napkin, maybe just flirting a little bit. The guy might be taken but he could still look. And spit in blondie’s drink next time he came into the bar.

 

“Lovers…? Me and Jace?” Alec asked, horrified at the idea. “Hell. No. He’s my partner, my cop partner… he’s a cop and my partner. NOT FUCKING ROMANTIC,” Alec growled, his cheeks burning as he scowled at himself and his ineptitude when it came to the English language. 

 

“So he’s not your life partner, just your cop partner?” Magnus asked, his lips quirking up when Alec shook his head and swallowed the rest of blondies beer down.  _ Well well, things are looking up!  _ He thought, sizing Alec up once more. “Do you have a romantic partner?” he asked with a grin.

 

“No, I don’t have a boyfriend,” Alec said with a grimace, gladly accepting the beer Magnus opened and handed him.  _ Romantic partner, way to go. Now I’ll never see what he looks like under that shirt! _

 

“I take it you don’t want one either?” Magnus asked, intrigued by the grimace. Alec Lightwood was becoming more and more appealing by the second. Maybe the night wouldn’t be a total waste after all.

 

“Fuck no, my life is complicated enough as it is. Work takes all my time up anyway, any guy I dated would spend most of his evenings alone,” Alec said, taking a sip of his beer as he watched for Magnus’ reaction. The quirk of the barman’s lips had him asking his own questions.

 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Alec asked, hoping the hot guy would say no. He was pretty sure by now that Magnus was interested but it would be a no go if Magnus already had someone. It wasn’t worth the drama of taking someone else's man and he didn’t particularly relish the thought of being a homewrecker for the sake of a quick fumble.

 

“Nope, I’m as free as they come. I don’t have a girlfriend either,” Magnus said, putting it out there. Biphobia was a bigger turn off than the thought of Alec Hotwood and blondie getting it on.

 

“So you’d be available for a hookup, if the right guy, or girl, asked?” Alec asked without missing a beat, silently thinking that he would beat any other person who asked Magnus for a hookup, around the head with his nightstick.

 

“If the right guy or girl asked, yes,” Magnus said, staring expectantly at the cop, ignoring the few people signalling him for drinks.

 

“What time do you get off?” Alec asked, grinning around the rim of his bottle as he took another swig of his beer.

 

“Who said we have to wait until I get off?” Magnus asked, wanting very much to get Alec off. Alec, grinning wider had him skimming the bar, his own grin forming when he spotted a friend. 

 

“Raphael?” Magnus shouted, beckoning to a friend that he trusted to watch the bar and leaning in when the man in question threaded his way through the tables and reached the bar. “Will you watch the bar for a bit? I have something I need to take care of,” he asked.

 

“Sure, what’s in it for me?” Raphael asked, side-eyeing the cop he was standing next to. There was no doubt in his mind what kind of business Magnus had to take care of, it wouldn’t be the first time.

 

“Free drinks all night?” Magnus asked, silently begging with his eyes for Raphael to say yes. “Come on, Santiago, you owe me!” he said quietly. The guy owed him more favours than he could count on all of his fingers and toes and he intended to cash them in.

 

Alec smirked into his bottle when he heard an irritated huff from the guy standing next to him, the smile only widening when the guy agreed.

 

“ Dios mío, eres un pervertido. ¡La habitación de atrás necesitará una desinfección cuando termines con ella!,” Raphael muttered, shaking his jacket off and crawling under the hatch in the bar to take Magnus’ place.

 

“Follow me, officer Lightwood,” Magnus said when he ducked out from under the bar, taking Alec’s hand and pulling him from off of his stool. Ignoring the furious looks from the patrons, he towed Alec through the bar and out through a door marked private.

 

Alec was more than happy to follow, his eyes glued to the firm looking ass in front of him. A surprised huff escaped him when Magnus kicked the door closed behind them and pushed him into the wall of a dimly lit corridor. It didn’t take him long to get on board.

 

“I always wanted to fuck a cop,” Magnus muttered, pressing Alec up against the wall and going straight for a hot and heavy kiss, smirking into Alec’s mouth when the guy opened up for him immediately.

 

Licking into Alec’s mouth, Magnus gripped the guy’s waist and pressed himself flush to his hard body, already liking the feel of Alec through the navy blue uniform shirt he was wearing. A groan escaped him when Alec’s hands found his ass, giving just as good as he got.

 

“I guess tonight’s your lucky night then,” Alec muttered when he pulled back to breathe, gripping a handful of firm, tightly muscled ass. Letting Magnus have at the buttons of his shirt, he went for the buckle of Magnus’ belt, tugging the hem of the bartender’s shirt out of his pants to get at it.

 

Magnus bunched his hands in Alec’s shirt when he’d gotten halfway down the buttons and tugged, pulling the cop up the hallway and into the storeroom before finishing with the buttons quickly and tossing the shirt on the floor, eyes raking over Alec’s firm, hairy chest.

 

Kicking the door closed and pressing Alec into the door again, Magnus’ hips thrust forward when Alec unzipped him and slid his huge hands into his pants at the back, gripping his ass again and pulling.

 

“Is that your nightstick?” Magnus asked with a grin when Alec pulled him closer, feeling the length of Alec's dick against his thigh and grinding against it.

 

“Seriously?” Alec asked, pulling back to look at Magnus, rolling his eyes at the ridiculous eyebrow wiggle.

 

Alec’s eye roll had Magnus breathing hard, all of his cop fantasies running through his head at once, his eyes landing on Alec’s shirt on the floor. Reaching behind his head, he grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it aside in favour of swiping Alec’s shirt up off of the floor and shrugging it on.

 

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?” Magnus asked, leaving Alec’s shirt unbuttoned. He reached out and grabbed the badge that was clipped to Alec’s belt, taking it and clipping it onto one of the many chains around his neck before folding his arms over his chest. 

 

“I am an officer of the law, I command more respect than that. Maybe you should be punished?” Magnus asked, sweeping his thumb over his bottom lip in an approximation of thinking up a suitable punishment.

 

“Punished? How, officer?” Alec asked, his brain short-circuiting from how hot Magnus looked in his shirt. He’d always wanted to fuck a cop too; or get fucked by one, he wasn’t really fussy.

 

“Maybe I should put you under arrest?” Magnus asked, eyes raking over the rest of Alec’s cop uniform, dark navy pants, hot protective boots and weapons belt, Alec’s handcuffs gleaming in the shitty dim light of the storeroom.

 

Maybe Alec had had one too many whiskey’s or beers and it had impaired his judgement but he was too turned on to give a fuck when he saw Magnus’ eyes glued to the cuffs in his belt. Ignoring what his captain's reaction would be if Luke ever found out what he was doing, he unsnapped the button that held his handcuffs in place, loosened them and handed them over.

 

“Alec Lightwood, you’re under arrest for the crime of being so hot and for sassing me,” Magnus said in his most authoritative voice. Ignoring the implication of Alec’s move when the cop held his hands out in front of him, he took Alec’s wrist and spun him on the spot, cuffing Alec’s wrists behind his back as he pressed the cop into the door.

 

“Sorry, officer Bane,” Alec muttered, breathing hard into the wood of the door, his dick straining in his pants and his wrists straining the hard metal of his cuffs. The commanding tone of Magnus’ voice was doing things to him. “What are you going to do with me?” he asked, getting more and more into it by the second.

 

“ First, I’m going to strip search you, wouldn’t want you concealing anything dangerous, now would I?” Magnus asked, tugging at the cuffs with glee, they weren’t going anywhere! Wasting no more time, he stepped back and pulled his pants and boxers down, kicking them off along with his shoes until he was left just wearing Alec’s shirt and badge.

 

“Oh, I’m definitely concealing something dangerous. Make sure you search me thoroughly, officer,” Alec replied, grinning when Magnus pressed him closer to the door and pressed up against him. Letting his fingers splay, he felt out Magnus’ dick when it was pressed into his hand, his own dick throbbing when he felt how big it was.

 

“That’s my nightstick, can you feel how hard it is?” Magnus asked quietly, letting his breath play over Alec’s ear and neck, pressing his lips to the spot behind Alec’s ear when the cop nodded. “Would you like to feel it inside you?” he asked, sucking kisses into the spot.

 

“Yes please, officer,” Alec muttered, wrapping his fingers around the hard dick in his hand and letting Magnus fuck into it. The tight grip Magnus had on the cuffs, probably holding on for leverage, had his arms straining at the sockets, only making it hotter.

 

“I think you like being punished, don’t you?” Magnus asked when he released the cuffs and swept a hand around Alec’s body, palming him through his pants, grinning when Alec pushed into his hand. The cop was as hard as a rock. Alec, nodding, had him pulling his dick from Alec’s grasp and spinning him around.

 

“Be careful with that,” Alec said when Magnus pinched the clasp of his weapons belt and pulled it off of him. The safety on his gun was on but it still required that it was handled with care. He nodded his approval when Magnus didn’t just toss it aside as he had done with his shirt.

 

Magnus didn’t try to hide his disdain for the gun in the holster of the weapons belt. The rest of it could be fun to explore but the gun wasn’t something to be messed with. Holding the belt like it was a bomb that was about to go off, he lay it delicately on a shelf of toilet rolls and hand soaps for the restrooms before a thought came to him.

 

“Do you have protection? I’m clean but I’m still not going without,” Magnus asked, wrestling his wayward thoughts of exploring what else was in the weapons belt to think about safety. 

 

“Shit, no. I’m clean too but I wouldn’t either,” Alec said, cursing himself for not restocking his wallet after his last random hookup.  _ You fucking idiot, you were about to get some grade A dick and now you’re getting nothing. Fucking dumbass!  _ “Wait, have you?” he asked hopefully.

 

“My wallet is behind the bar,” Magnus said, gutted that he would have to get dressed to go and retrieve it.  _ Better that than calling it off,  _ he muttered at himself, grabbing his pants off of the floor. Until a box caught his eye. Chucking his pants aside in triumph, he started digging through the restroom supplies.

 

“Ha, I knew forgetting to restock the vending machine in the men's room would pay off,” Magnus muttered, grabbing a box of condoms and a couple of pocket-sized packets of lube and showing them to Alec.

 

“Trojan?” Alec asked with a grin, his gaze falling to Magnus’ dick. Silently conceding that Magnus had every right to the confident smirk that split his pretty face, he watched as Magnus rolled one on. And then his eyes widened when Magnus pulled something else out of one of the boxes.

 

“Time for that strip search!” Magnus said, chuckling around the package of the condom he shoved in his mouth for Alec when Alec stared at him as he pulled a pair of rubber gloves on and snapped them at his wrists.

 

“Are you serious?” Alec asked, eying the purple rubber gloves. He was all for a bit of role play but the gloves were ridiculous! Apparently, the barman was deadly serious. Magnus dropping to his knees in front of him had him forgetting all about the gloves, leaning back against the door for balance as Magnus made short work of his boots.

 

Magnus tossed each of Alec’s boots aside in turn before unzipping the cop and yanking his pants and boxers down, grinning when he saw how big and hard Alec’s dick was. Focusing long enough to help Alec step out of his pants, he tossed them aside too, staring up into Alec’s eyes with a gleam in his own.

 

“Best make sure you aren’t hiding anything under here,” Magnus mumbled around the condom package, skimming his gloved fingers up the inside of Alec’s thighs before lifting Alec’s dick, testing the weight and hardness of it in his hand.

 

Alec almost lost his shit when Magnus literally inspected every inch of his dick and balls, the barman’s eyes raking over it, an inch from his face. The firm fingers, skimming up and down his length and over his sac had him wanting to fuck into the guy’s hand or mouth. The sensation of Magnus’ breath on his cock and thighs was maddening and there was something about the smooth rubber of the gloves on his skin that was breathtaking. 

 

It almost felt taboo, as though they were doing something they weren’t supposed to. Rubber gloves were indeed used at the precinct when they had to perform strip searches on suspects but the way Magnus was touching him would have been so inappropriate in that situation that he wanted to offer his ass up the guy now. It was insanely hot.

 

“All clear,” Magnus muttered, rubbing his hands up and down the length of Alec’s dick once more, watching pre-cum bead up with fascination as he tightened his grip. The steady leak was fascinating, something that always caught his eye when he went with a guy, almost as hot as that moment when a guy came and he got to see it explode out of the slit.

 

Reigning himself in before he went too far, Magnus took the condom from between his teeth, opened the package and rolled it onto Alec’s dick, tightening his grip once more to push it down Alec’s length. As much as he would love to watch that explosive moment, he didn’t know the guy from Adam and certainly wasn’t going to chance it that the guy was clean for a few moments pleasure, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist licking it up.

 

“There are other places I might be concealing something,” Alec muttered breathlessly, pushing into Magnus’ hand when the guy cupped his dick. He didn’t know what he wanted more, to keep fucking Magnus’ hand or to have the guy fuck into him.

 

“Of course there are,” Magnus said, watching Alec’s hips stutter when he let go of the cop’s dick and rose to his feet. Straightening Alec up from where he was leaning against the door, he retrieved a couple of the small packages of lube from the shelf and let Alec watch as he poured them onto his gloved hands. 

 

“Turn around and spread ‘em,” Magnus said, grinning when Alec almost fell on his face in his haste to comply with the command, the cop pressing himself up against the door once more. He’d always wanted to say that. Stepping forward as he spread the lube over his fingers, he nudged Alec’s ankles further apart and pressed himself closer to Alec’s back, leaving himself just enough room for movement.

 

“It feels tight but I’m sure you could still be carrying something in there,” Magnus murmured into Alec’s ear as he massaged the lube into Alec’s asshole, feeling how firm and tight the muscle was as he teased the tip of his middle finger in and out before running his fingers up and down Alec’s crack.

 

“Maybe you should open me up and check,” Alec said, squirming on Magnus’ finger every time it got anywhere near his hole again. Breathing hard when Magnus did it again, he screwed his eyes closed, trying to push down when Magnus eased just the tip in and out of his desperate hole.

 

“I think you’re enjoying this punishment more than you’re supposed to,” Magnus said, sucking the outer shell of Alec’s ear into his mouth as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle, his own breathing coming hard when Alec let out a small moan.

 

Alec pushed back to take Magnus’ entire finger in, his breath catching from the intrusion. It was tight but not bad, Magnus going slow enough for it not to be painful. 

 

“Search me thoroughly,” Alec said when he had gotten used to feeling, relaxing fully around Magnus’ finger. The sensation of Magnus’ finger sliding out of him had his face pressing into the wooden door, a low moan escaping him when Magnus pushed in once more.

 

Magnus curled his finger every time he pulled it out, feeling Alec out and watching the way his eyes clenched from the side view he had of the guy’s pretty face. It was almost as hot as the way Alec’s plump lips parted when he swirled his finger around every time he pushed back in, the cop didn’t hold his reactions back at all.

 

“I think I’ve found something,” Magnus muttered as he brushed his fingers over Alec’s prostate, watching Alec jerk against the door and feeling the clench of Alec’s rim when he curled his finger again. Alec’s heavy breathing and loud moan had his dick straining against Alec’s ass cheek. “I think I’d better take a closer look,” he said before he dropped to his knees once more.

 

Magnus spread Alec’s ass cheek to the side and pushed a second finger into Alec’s tight hole, nodding his approval when Alec shuffled back a step or two and pushed his ass out to take it. Going straight for the gland, he curled his fingers over it and rubbed slowly, gradually increasing the speed and pressure as the pitch of Alec’s moans grew higher.

 

The sight of Alec’s thighs, jerking against his forearms was too hot. Letting go of Alec’s ass cheek, Magnus took his dick in hand, jerking himself slowly as he watched his fingers disappear in and out of Alec’s hole, and the cop’s cuffs, biting into the skin of his ass cheeks whenever Alec strained at them.

 

“Oh god, you found it all right,” Alec moaned, wedging his shoulder into the door to give himself more room to push back, grinding against Magnus’ fingers. The pleasure was unbelievable, radiating through his ass and into his balls. 

 

“Fuck, don’t make me cum, I need you to fuck me,” Alec moaned, even as his hips continued to roll. The pressure on his nerves had him trying to push harder into it and jerk away at the same time. Magnus’ fingers, pulling out of him made him want to cry, wishing he’d kept his big trap shut. He needed the pressure again.

 

“You still need to be punished. I think you should get down here and ride me,” Magnus said, pulling the gloves off to get better traction for jerking his dick when Alec straightened himself up awkwardly. Schooling his grin when Alec turned around, he let go and sat down before reaching up to help Alec get down on his knees.

 

Alec wobbled as he placed a knee either side of Magnus’ hips, smiling his thanks when Magnus steadied him. The only thought that rolled through his head when he shuffled over Magnus’ dick was that he wished they were doing this on a bed. The concrete floor was hell on his knees.  _ Thank your lucky stars you're not lying on your back,  _ he muttered at himself. Magnus really didn’t look all that comfortable.

 

Magnus forgot about how cold the floor was on his back and bare ass when he gripped his dick and aimed it at Alec’s hole. Unable to see where he was supposed to be aiming for, he ended up holding it still and letting Alec line them up. The wriggle of the cop’s hips was cute. 

 

“Fuck, I thought you were tight around my fingers,” Magnus mumbled when Alec sank down on his dick, inch by inch. The squeeze was insane!  _ Don’t cum, don’t cum, don’t cum,  _ he muttered at himself, his own husky moan joining Alec’s when the cop’s reassuring weight pressed down on his hips.

 

Alec thanked whoever was listening when Magnus gripped his hips and steadied him. Getting used to the feeling of being full again, he sat still, letting himself stretch around Magnus’ dick to adjust.

 

“How about I give you a hand, for good behaviour?” Magnus asked, taking Alec’s dick in hand and starting to jerk it. It had nothing to do with good behaviour and everything to do with the solid length being right in his line of sight when he looked down his body and saw it twitching.

 

Magnus jerked Alec hard and fast with long twisting strokes, needing him to relax more. The sight of Alec above him, broad shoulder’s straining the cuffs and the feel of being inside the cop made him wonder how long he was going to last and he wanted some friction.

 

Alec moved cautiously when Magnus started jerking him, rolling his hips experimentally. Nodding when Magnus gripped his hip harder, he shuffled his knees closer to Magnus’ body and lifted his hips, groaning when Magnus’ dick sawed at his rim. Breathing through it, he pushed down, moving a little faster when Magnus concentrated on the head of his cock.

 

“That’s it, bounce on it. Ride me, Just like that,” Magnus said, silently wondering if he would be going too far if he called Alec, scumbag. In all of his cop fantasies, he had always imagined capturing a scumbag villain and teaching them a lesson. He was keenly aware of the mace and nightstick in Alec’s weapons belt, however, so he refrained. 

 

“Yes, officer Bane, yesss,” Alec moaned, rolling his hips as he bounced. This was exactly what he needed after his asshole of a day, a firm dick in his ass, a tight grip on his hip, the sound of balls slapping against his ass, an honest to god perfect grip on his dick.

 

Alec started rocking back and forth on Magnus’ dick, grinding his hips forward to fuck into Magnus’ hand and to get some pressure ion his prostate once more, it wasn’t working though. “Can you fuck me, I need more?” he asked, needing it badly. 

 

“Did you just sass me again?” Magnus asked, letting go of Alec’s dick, meeting the pretty hazel eyes that snapped open to meet his gaze. Gripping Alec’s hips, he lifted slightly and slammed up into Alec’s ass, his lungs quitting from the move. “I think I need to teach you a lesson about that pretty mouth of yours,” he muttered, thrusting up into Alec’s ass again and again.

 

“Sorry, officer Bane, it won’t happen again,” Alec moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head from the pleasure of Magnus giving it to him properly. Every thrust had a low moan escaping him with a huff of air as Magnus’ balls slammed into his ass, his fingers curling tightly as he bounced down to meet the thrusts.

 

Alec clenching down on his dick and returning the thrusts was almost too much for Magnus. The tingling in his balls warned him that Alec’s punishment was about to be over, only making him fuck into Alec’s ass harder.

 

“Are you gonna cum, officer?” Alec asked breathlessly, his thighs shaking from the effort of bouncing. The pressure on his rim and prostate was constant now and honestly, Magnus looked fucking hot, wearing his shirt, the guy's pretty eyes screwing up. It all had his own balls tingling.

 

“Fuck, I’m cumming,” Magnus grunted, arching his back and slamming up into Alec one last time before he filled his condom.

 

Alec ground down into Magnus’ thrust, chasing his own pleasure, his hips grinding back and forth. “Magnus, jerk me off again,” he muttered, going with Magnus when the barman flopped back down onto the floor.

 

“Do you think I should let you cum? Have you learned your lesson?” Magnus asked breathlessly, his hips jolting now and then as he played with the tip of Alec’s dick. The frantic nod of the cops head had him fisting the end of his solid dick, jerking it with twisting pulls.

 

Alec rocked into Magnus’ hand, pushing forward until Magnus’ dick pressed into his prostate. He held still, his thighs shaking and dick twitching as Magnus brought him closer to release.

 

“Shit, I’m gonna cum,” Alec moaned, his balls tightening before he filled his own condom with a gravelly moan, his hips jerking. 

 

Magnus tugged Alec through his release, getting his own breath back as he watched Alec suck air in convulsively, a small groan escaping the cop when it was too much. Letting go of Alec’s dick, he dropped his hands onto Alec’s thigh and stared at the condom that had just filled up. It was hot.

 

“Thanks, I needed that,” Alec muttered, his breathing gradually returning to normal. A grin split his face when Magnus chuckled. Lifting his hips, he let Magnus’ dick fall from his ass, wincing at the loss. “Can you grab the keys out of my belt and undo these cuffs, they’re uncomfortable?” he asked.

 

Magnus shuffled back slightly until he was able to pull his legs out from beneath Alec’s hips. Standing on shaky legs, he retrieved Alec’s belt and rifled through the compartments until he found the keys, looping the belt over his arm to move behind the cop.

 

The sight of Alec on his knees with his hands cuffed was even hotter from the back but he wrestled the thoughts away to uncuff Alec, staring at the red marks on the guy’s wrists. 

 

“Thanks, that was um… great,” Alec muttered as he stood up and rubbed his wrists, the awkwardness of standing naked next to a practical stranger seeping in now that they had gotten off. It didn’t take him long to pull his condom off and tie it off before he started pulling his clothes back on.

 

“It was, it was fun,” Magnus said, handing Alec his weapons back before pulling his own condom off and finding his own clothes. Alec wasn’t the only one who wanted that awkward moment to be over. “I need to straighten up in here. I’ll er… see you around?” he asked, laughing when Alec let a relieved sounding sigh out.

 

“Sure, thanks, for this,” Alec said, gesturing vaguely at the floor, feeling a little less awkward when Magnus laughed. A grin split his face as he shook his head, clipping his belt back in place. With a smile for the barman and receiving a wink in return, he shuffled backwards and found the door handle.

 

The wood of the door, pressing against Alec’s back when he closed it behind him, had a deep breath escaping him before he wandered down the hallway and back out into the bar, stretching out along the way. 

 

Ignoring the few looks he received as he walked through the room, Alec gave the replacement barman a quick nod before escaping out into the cold night air. Yes, that had been exactly what he’d needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that awkward moment when you just want your hookup to leave! We've all been there, It just gets to the point where you gotta say, don't let the door hit you in the arse on your way out!🤣🤣🤣
> 
> I know this one wasn't Malec endgame but the bar is only a few doors down from the precinct so feel free to imagine that they had regular hookups after this until they finally realised that they were in love, got married and had a million babies!💃💃💃💃


End file.
